thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi Rakashi
Yumi Rakashi is a Tribute from District Four made by EvilhariboMadness. Information Name: Yumi Rakashi Age: 18 District: Four Appearance: Has long, brown hair with piercing chocolate eyes. She has slightly tan skin. She is around 5'5ish. Personality: Yumi is one word; only one way to put it. She's a bitch. There is no other way to put it. She thinks, because she's from District Four, she's the best, everyone ''must ''hail her; and do what she says. She hates being ignored and has to be in charge. She's cold to anyone who gets in her way, and is not afraid to kill them. She always wears her plastic smile, to make people think she's sweet. Weapon: Trident Strengths: Aim, speed, can swim and is generally good at thinking about battle plans. Weaknesses: Can't climb, has to be in control, can't handle defeat or being ignored, and she hates those who can rival her. Backstory: Yumi was born in District Four to two succesful people, who were well respected; her father being a renowned fisherman and her mother being a deceased victor. Yumi was the youngest of five; her older siblings- who were all boys- being the District Favourites, each excelling in something. Her eldest brother; Tyrone following their father in being a fisherman. Her brothers Jyna and Harley being ship captains, which left her brother who was only a year older than her; Kapia. Kapia volunteered for his Games, volunteering for Tyrone. The Rakashi family expected the teen to come home, alas, he died on the day of the Feast, the girl from Eight mashing her sword into his body. The death of Kapia led her father to be depressed, her mother to commit suicide, and her brother Jyna to drive his ship into the side of a rock, and sink with the wreckage. Neither her mother, or Jyna's bodies were found. Yumi, now with the deaths of three of her family members became very cold towards everyone. She told her father that he might as well kill himself, her brother Tyrone to let a crab slice his heart, and then she told Harley to go into the games, and kill every single District Eight person there is. She was only ever nice to Harley, as he himself had become cold, not caring that his twin had drowned, or his mother killed herself or their dad was depressed, he wanted to do something, and he blamed everything on Kapia for volunteering. Harley volunteered for the Games at the age of 15, being two years older than Kapia who had died as a twelve year old. He promised to win for 12 year old Yumi and prove his family, who were now convinced that the Rakashi's had no hopes of producing a victor, wrong. Long story short, Harley won, and refused to allow his family, excluding Yumi to live with him. Yumi now wants to win and become the next, and best Rakashi victor. Category:18 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:EvilhariboMadness' Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters